Stove Face
Stove Face's specialties include basic juggling and combo locking. Information Background Stove Faces can be first seen trying to prevent the players from getting past them in Full Moon. A massive amount of Stove Faces are fought by the players later on, with some assistance from a couple of Iceskimos. Involvement It is assumed that Stove Faces, just like Iceskimos, serve the Frost King. This makes sense as Iceskimos don't attack the Stove Faces, or that they just have a common enemy. Description Stove Faces are only seen in Full Moon (25). Stove Faces wear full black armor with a six pack somewhat visible, a shield that is black with a spike appendage protruding out, and, as their name their name suggests, have a helm resembling a stove with white irises coming out of the helmet. Non-Playable Enemy Stove Faces wield the Gladiator Sword or Butcher Knife; however, Stove Faces will only wield the Butcher Knife in Castle Crashers Remastered. This is seemingly as a way to balance out the fact that the Gladiator Sword can Critical Strike the player(s) for a good chunk of damage or outright kill. NOTE: () = Number of enemies in a location that can be fought. Magic Splash Attack "Arrow Rain" Element: Non-Elemental Max Hits: 1 per upgrade level (max 7) Damage/Hit: Base Magic Damage x 0.5 Arrows rain down from the sky to in front of the character in sets of three. Each upgrade level adds another set of three arrows. If maxed out and spammed, the Splash can stay out for a while, hitting any enemy or boss that comes towards it. Two things to watch for when using this Splash is that the delay is moderately long for an enemy to slip past it unharmed on say the Scarabs in Desert and again, the delay is long enough for an enemy to get off a hit if you don't react in time. A total of 8 characters (including Stove Face) share the same exact Splash Attack. Magic Projectile "Janbiya Toss" Element: Non-Elemental Damage: Base Magic Damage A spinning janbiya used as a Magic Projectile. Stove Face and Thief share the same looking janbiya, which really doesn't mean much. Elemental Infusion "Armor Pierce" Element: Non-Elemental Damage: Base Magic Damage^2 + Base Melee Damage^2 Use / to perform. This attack pierces armor, and it deals two times normal damage. That means it deals as much damage to a Barbarian or Thief on Normal Mode as it does to a Stove Face or Cult Minion on Insane Mode. A total of 23 characters (including Stove Face) share the same exact Elemental Infusion. Magic Jump "Dust Jump" Element: Non-Elemental Damage: Base Magic Damage Leaps up with a dust effect that damages overlapped enemies. This can make starting up the Fly (Slowfall) Combo a whole lot easier. Unlock Path Gallery Screen shot 2011-02-25 at 19.08.00.png|Gray Knight; the character required to unlock Stove Face after completing the game. Screen shot 2011-02-25 at 18.59.45.png|Civilian; a reskin of Stove Face, except Civilian uses a different looking Magic Projectile and Air Projectile. Screen shot 2011-02-25 at 19.19.02.png|Open Faced Gray Knight; a reskin of Stove Face, except Open Faced Gray Knight uses a different looking Magic Projectile and Air Projectile. Screen shot 2011-02-25 at 19.20.25.png|Peasant; a reskin of Stove Face, except Peasant uses a different looking Magic Projectile and Air Projectile. Screen shot 2011-02-25 at 19.30.03.png|Thief; a reskin of Stove Face. Screen shot 2011-02-25 at 19.01.01.png|Conehead; who seems to share the same armor piece as a Stove Face would, but in a very slightly different position. Screen shot 2011-02-25 at 19.15.40.png|Necromancer; who seems to share the same armor piece as a Stove Face would, but in a very slightly different position. Beefy Stove Face chucking a rock.png|A Beefy Stove Face chucking a boulder toward the player in Full Moon. Full Moon Potato Quality Stove Face Glitch.gif|Stove Face glitch showing the 3rd Beefy Stove Face turning into a regular Stove Face for a split second before returning back into a Beefy in Full Moon. Regular Stove Face wielding a Gladiator Sword.png|An enemy Stove Face wielding the Gladiator Sword. Regular Stove Face wielding a Butcher Knife.png|An enemy Stove Face wielding the Butcher Knife. BeefyBlackknight.png|Beefy sprite BOBstove.png|Back off Barbarian Sprite Stove Face.jpg|Stove Face's Color Affinity on a PS4 controller (it's a tad more pink than Conehead's) Trivia *There are a total of 25 Stove Faces to fight in both Normal Mode and Insane Mode. *On Insane Mode, Non-Playable Stove Faces can Critical Strike for a whopping 970-''999 ''damage with the Gladiator Sword. *Stove Face holds the title of having the most health of all normal sized enemies. He has 400 health on Normal Mode and 4,000 health on Insane Mode. * In Full Moon, It is actually a Beefy Stove Face throwing the rocks down the mountain as you can see it in a throwing position for a split second. The Stove Face also glitches out for a bit showing a regular Stove Face before reverting back into a Beefy. * Stove Face is a D Rank character (D). * Stove Face, Civilian, Open Faced Gray Knight, Peasant, and Thief are reskins of each other. ** Civilian, Open Faced Gray Knight, and Peasant have a different looking Magic Projectile and Air Projectile however. * Stove Face, Conehead, Royal Guard, Gray Knight, Civilian, Open Faced Gray Knight, Peasant, and Thief share the same exact Splash Attack, which is Arrow Rain. * Stove Face, Conehead, Fire Demon, Necromancer, and Civilian share the same exact Shield. * Stove Face, Conehead, and Necromancer share the same exact body besides Beefy form. ** Stove Face, Conehead, and Necromancer even share the same exact character portrait background, player tag, and attack color, which is Red (#521036). * Stove Face and Killer Beekeeper are the only playable enemies in the entire game that appear in only one level to fight in. ** However, the enemy Stove Faces only appear in Full Moon; while dead bodies of Killer Beekeepers can be seen in the Necromancer's Room sublevel in the Wizard Castle Interior level. * Stove Face can be resurrected by the Necromancer in Lava World as a Skeleton. * Stove Face, Fencer, Industrialist, Conehead, Royal Guard, Brute, Snakey, Ninja, Pink Knight, Saracen, Bear, Killer Beekeeper, Barbarian, Necromancer, Skeleton, Cult Minion, Thief, Civilian, Peasant, Open Faced Gray Knight, King, Blacksmith, and Hatty Hattington share the same exact Elemental Infusion, which is Armor Pierce. * Since Stove Face's starting weapon is the Gladiator Sword, he, at Level 1, can switch to a different weapon and switch back to the Gladiator Sword. * They cannot be juggled See also *Playable Characters *Character Tiers *Weapons *Weapon Tiers *Gladiator Sword *Butcher Knife *Civilian *Open Faced Gray Knight *Peasant *Thief *Killer Beekeeper *Conehead *Necrocutter Demon *Full Moon __FORCETOC__ Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Enemies Category:Non-Elemental